Who we Are
by MordantVirtue
Summary: Ena has spent all the life she can remember with her brother Gabriel (Van Helsing). But know she has met Dracula, and things are not what they were. PLEASE R&R.
1. Ena

Ena peered slowly around the great wooden doors into the laboratory. Horrifically sizable machines made the huge room look cramped and small. Little masked demons hurried about the room, many simply screeching and running for their pathetic little lives. Sparks came showering from the ceiling, and Ena covered her head, wincing as the hot embers fell onto her hands. Ena pulled herself back into the great stony hall. What was she doing here? Abraham had told her not to come and yet she came. She took a deep breath and fumbled with her cross that dangled around her neck. She could help him, she could do this. She ducked around the doors into the laboratory. She made her way into the depths of the room shying away from the showering sparks, and Dwergi. She looked up and saw Anna on the roof, fighting to release her brother, the werewolf. She scanned the room for Abraham and saw him fighting Dracula. She stared in awe at Dracula, for she had heard many stories of his terrible power. Suddenly, ear-splitting wails sounded above the din of the thunder and lightning. Two of Dracula's brides flew up to attack Anna, to rescue their children's source of life. Ena had seen the sacks and shuddered to think of them alive and well. Ena crouched and crossed her arms across her chest and began chanting. She looked up and caught sight of a large unused steel pipe. She directed her source of energy to lift it. It rose slowly, for Ena's powers were still weak. With all her strength she hurled the pipe at the ghastly brides. The blow caught them both and then fell screaming to the ground. The blows did not much more than anger them even more. They shrieked and flew around the vast room looking for their attacker. Ena rose and began to run, but soon felt a blow of her own catch her in the back. She yelled and went hurling across the room, smashing into the opposite wall. Ena groaned, feeling a rib crack, as she slid to the ground in a heap. The brides laughed wildly and flew to the roof to attack Anna. Abraham hit Dracula once more then fled to help Anna, for he had not seen Ena. Dracula snarled and began to change to fly after him, when he gaze caught Ena. Ena cursed and began running between machinery, clutching her side. She paused behind a large steel vent and gasped for breath. Then very slowly she turned her head and stole a glance behind the vent and saw nothing. She ground her teeth, where was the devil? She turned to run but instead came face to face with Dracula himself. She gasped and bolted from the vent to duck behind a vat of a hissing liquid of a sort. She scanned the room left and right but saw nothing. Ena scowled. He was playing a game with her. A drop of hot, bubbling liquid fell onto her shoulder. She bit her lip and slowly looked up. There stood Dracula, smiling.

"Hello Enadria." Ena stood and began to back away facing him, making sure he didn't disappear again. But on turning to run, he was in front of her again. This time he grabbed her upper arms, ending their chase. She struggled to free herself but this only annoyed the vampire, causing him to grasp her throat. Little by little he began to choke her, until her struggling ceased, and all she could do was glare menacingly. He smiled.

"Do you know who I am, little Ena? Surly you must remember me?" He laughed at her puzzlement.

"Of course you don't, you were just a child, just an infant." His light and airy humor left instantly and his face turned hard.

"You should have been my child, Enadria. You should have been my little girl." Ena gazed into his face, and saw something she never would see on the face of a monster; an inner pain, a sense of loss. But then his face grew stern again.

"But Gabriel had other plans. He thought I was...unfit to be a father." With this his gaze rose to the roof, where Anna and Abraham fought for their lives, and Ena followed it. She frowned; he was looking at Abraham. When she looked into his face again, his eyes were on her, but his face was still angered.

"Gabriel took so much from me, then he had to take you. How ungenerous of him." He threw Ena to the floor. Ena gave a small cry and clutched her rib. Dracula tilted his head to one side.

"What is wrong, my dear?" She edged backward away from the dark devil. She looked to the roof and considered calling for Van.

"I wouldn't cry out for him, my dear. Because then I would have to kill you." He knelt down in front of Ena, grasping her chin gently. Ena swallowed nervously. Dracula smiled again.

"Don't be frightened, my darling. In a few moments, you won't have to fear very much at all." Ena began to shake.

"So you are going to kill me. But, why? I have done nothing." Dracula's smile faded a little and he rose to his feet.

"No, you have not. But you are mine after all. And I must take my vengeance on Gabriel. And from what I have seen, he loves you very much as his...sister." With this, Dracula drew a small glass ball from the depths of his jacket, and tossed it to Ena. When she caught it she nearly dropped it from surprise. The orb was warm, and alive. She looked into its depths and saw her few memories in her life play before her. Abraham playing with her as a child, teaching her how to fight when she was a little older. She saw him laugh with her; she saw the look of concern when she was hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight back tears. She yelled and hurled the ball away from her, and heard it shatter a few yards away. When she opened her eyes, she saw a look of pure fury on Dracula's face. He snarled at her and was kneeling in front of her within the blink of an eye. He grasped her hair and pushed her face to one side, exposing her neck.

"That was a very bad thing to do, little girl. It's a good thing you have all eternity to repay me, daughter." And with that Ena felt his fangs puncture her skin. She shrieked, but only for a moment, for Dracula clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream, my dear. Don't struggle, it hurts more when you struggle." And with that continued to drink from her. Ena shut her eyes and dug her fingernails into Dracula's back, and prayed for help. _Abraham, _she thought desperately, _help me!_

Abraham paused in fighting one of the brides and shuddered. He had felt Ena, she was here somewhere in the castle and she was in pain. He looked down into the depths of the room below and saw Dracula crouched over something. He caught a glimpse of dark brown hair, Ena's hair. With a horrifying stab of fear in his heart, Abraham realized Dracula was drinking from her, killing her. He ducked an attack from a bride and jumped down into the laboratory. As he fell he grasped two chains and slid down, his eyes fixed on Dracula.

"DRACULA!" He screamed. The vampire had but a moment to look up before Van Helsing lunged at him, tackling him off Ena. Ena's eyes snapped open and she saw Abraham fiercely fighting Dracula. She groaned and pulled herself to her feet. She placed her hand over the bite, trying to stop the bleeding as she stumbled for the door. The pain from her neck and her side combined was almost unbearable. As she waveringly trudged toward the door, her vision began to swim and she fell to her knees. Just then she felt two strong arms lift her and she opened her eyes. The laboratory floor was receding rapidly and suddenly rain splattered onto her face. She felt the Abraham drag her to the edge of the tower floor and leap. She groaned and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. She looked up into his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before fading into darkness.

When Ena awoke, she awoke in darkness. She tried to sit up but hissed in pain as her side objected. She lie back down and slowly reached for her neck. A thick bandage was wrapped around the bite. She sat up suddenly trying to ignore the pain. It then struck her that it was light out, for sunlight streamed from cracks in the shutters.

"Lie down, or you will worsen your side." A woman's voice sounded from not to far away in the darkness. Ena squinted into the black, but could see nothing.

"Why is there no light?" As her words were spoken, a light was kindled in an oil lamp. Anna gazed back at her, shadows danced lightly across her features. She looked grim.

"The reason there is no light is because we fear it would kill you. You were bitten, Ena." Ena nodded and reached up for the wound.

"Tell me something I don't know." Anna glared at her.

"You should be dead and for some reason your not. He drank deeply from you." Ena frowned. Anna was right, she should be dead and yet she lived.

"He didn't kill her because he wanted to change her." Anna and Ena whirled to seen Abraham in the corner. When he looked up his face was a mixture of fury and sadness. He began to walk to the bed.

"Why did you follow us Ena? I told you to stay here with Carl. Yet you disobeyed me. Why?" His voice was quiet when he began but now he was almost yelling. Anger built up inside of Ena.

"Because I didn't come here to help Carl search in books! I came to help you defeat Dracula! My gift is useful to you, you know this."

"I wish I had listened to the Father. You don't belong here. And now look what has happened to you. You're a vampire Ena!" Ena inhaled sharply.

"I am no such monster." Abraham turned and strode to the window, flinging open the shutters. Sunlight blazed in with a seeming fury. Ena stayed as she was. The sunlight didn't hurt, it didn't...Ena yelped and threw herself out of the rays of light. Abraham looked at her with pure fury. Ena averted her eyes from his gazed at the floor. Then Anna spoke.

"She only meant to help you, Van Helsing." He shot a look at Anna the rushed forward and hugged Ena. Ena surrendered into his embrace and wept quietly into his shoulder. Abraham stroked her hair and held her tightly. Anna, gazed upon the two, feeling a twinge of jealousy, then she turned and left. Abraham released Ena and framed her face in his hands.

"We can find a cure, Ena. It will be all right. We can make you human again, you will be normal." Ena pulled her face from his hands and shook her head.

"There is no cure. We both know this. And Abraham," Ena looked up and looked him squarely in the eye.

"We were never normal." Abraham looked away.

"Abraham, you fight evil, you are skilled with any weapon you touch. No man could do that. I can move things with my mind and know people's pasts with my touch. I'm a witch, Abraham—" Abraham stood and walked to the window.

"Do you think I don't know this? Our gifts, are gifts from God. Or curses if you will." Ena pulled herself up and went as far as the darkness prohibited.

"Normal people know who they are, Abraham. Normal people have a past. They know who their mother and father are, they know where they were born!"

(((that's all I have, I know it sounds really corny in bits and that will be fixed soon, see you later!)))


	2. Pasts Unveiled

Abraham gazed nonchalantly into the gray rains, saying nothing. He then sighed and turned from the window.

"Carl, I have questions, and I think you have the answers. Dracula calls me Gabriel. And he calls Ena...what did he call you?" Ena frowned and looked within, trying to remember.

"Enadria, he called me Enadria. Who is she?" Carl rubbed his chin and hurried over to his pile of old books, diaries, maps and any other parchments to help him solve the puzzle of Dracula. Abraham leaned wearily on the wall for support.

"He keeps coming after Ena. He shies away from the task of killing me. Why? Carl?" Carl gazed blankly at a book he was clutching and read it soundlessly. From the way his eyes danced back and forth, he could not believe what he read. He looked pale faced from Abraham to Ena. Anna frowned.

"What does it say?" She asked. Carl took a deep breath and began to read aloud:

"Dracula, formally called Vladislaus Dragula was lord of this estate." Carl paused and frowned.

"He lived in this very manor." Anna began to scowl, so Carl continued to read from the manuscript.

"In the years from 1455 he lived in the castle Dracula, here in Vaseria that looked over his lands. He lived quietly with what appeared to be a mistress, but was indeed his wife Atulianie and—" Carl paused and chewed his lip, swallowing nervously. Abraham felt his weariness begin to ebb, replaced with anticipation and dread.

"Go on, Carl." Carl nodded slowly and looked down at the pages, and continued to read.

"He lived quietly with his wife and their only child, a daughter, named—" Carl looked up and confronted Ena, whose face was contorted with fear and disbelief. Then she slowly began to shake her head.

"No, please no." She whispered hoarsely. Carl swallowed again.

"Enadria." Ena felt her breath escape her and her body go cold. She leaned heavily on a near by chair for support. Abraham strode forward and clasped her hand. She yanked her hand away.

"It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!" Ena screamed, slammed her fists down upon the table disturbing any loose papers near her rage. Abraham struggled with his own.

"Ena." he said quietly. She stared into nothing and would not answer him. He looked at Ena then walked slowly back to the window. Carl fiddled nervously with the pages of the book.

"There is more." Abraham waved his hand listlessly for Carl to continue.

"In the year 1461 while Dracula was gone from his home, his castle and lands were attacked by Turkish Empire killing many of his people, his brother, father and his wife. His daughter was away from the castle at the time so was therefore the only survivor of his family. Dracula maddened with grief, made a pack with the devil that if he could avenge his family and conquer the people who had butchered his people and family, he would sell him his soul. The devil accepted and Dracula acted upon his deed. His wrath was terrible, and the slaughter that reeked upon his hands was so great it angered our mighty Father above. Therefore our Lord sent his right hand, Gabriel—" Carl stopped and looked up at Abraham who looked at the others with disbelief. Abraham shook his head, scoffing lightly.

"That is impossible, I can't be the right hand of God." Anna shifted in the shadows, reminding everyone that she was there.

"Is it so hard to believe? You are a very holy man, yet you posses a gift I have seen in no other. The power to fight and kill evil." Carl nodded and continued.

"Upon placing Gabriel on this earth, the Lord granted Gabriel certain abilities to protect himself from evil. It took some years for Gabriel to find Dracula and a magnificent battle was fought upon their meeting. After four days and four nights, Gabriel slew Dracula. Alas, the pact made with the devil and the powers of the Lord who slew him combined made Dracula into a monster, a vampire, the first of his kind. Gabriel, unaware of Dracula's change, found his daughter Enadria and fled to the heavens. The Lord was angered by Gabriel's incompetence and sent both Gabriel and Enadria to earth, to finish the task. Before they were exiled, Gabriel pleaded to gift the child as well, and the Lord agreed." Carl looked up sadly.

"After that the story is lost." Ena and Abraham both said nothing secluded in their own numb silences. Anna moved forward.

"Of course there is nothing more. This story still continues." She looked at Abraham and Ena. Anna shook her head.

"It has not reached its end."


	3. The Change

Abraham drummed his fingers against the windowsill, debating whether to search for Ena, or trust Anna had found her and was trying to console her. Abraham slammed his other fist against the wall and began toward the door. Half way across the room he stopped. No, he should have faith in Anna, she will find her. He scratched his neck and began to walk back to the windowsill. Anna an Ena never did really get along. Abraham's moments of confusion and questioning were quickly put to rest when he heard slow trudging footsteps come toward the door. Moments later, Anna and Ena came into the study, booth had red rimmed eyes and where slightly dusty. Ena looked up at Abraham and rushed over to him, and he quickly embraced her. She held on to him and buried his face in his chest. She loved the way he always smelled and it comforted her. Leather, horses, and other unrecognizable smells blended together giving off one of the few memorable things Ena had. Abraham kissed the crown of her head and held her tightly. When they finally did pull apart, Ena looked bleary eyed at Carl.

"This still leaves us with one question. Why does Dracula not kill Abraham when he has the chance?" Carl scuttled to the pile of books, and began searching for an answer. A silence hung over the room, which no one could escape and it seemed to smother Ena. Anna suddenly raised her hand.

"Wait. I think Dracula does not wish to kill Van Helsing...yet" Anna rushed to the window and looked up to the bleak castle on top of the towering cliffs. Anna turned back to the waiting trio.

"Dracula is beginning to become desperate to find a life for his children. He has tried everything, vampires, werewolves, and mortals. He is running out of producers." Ena slowly began to piece the bits together. She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"He wants to try and use Abraham as a life source for his children." Ena said quietly. Anna nodded.

"To use the life that took his own, to give life to his offspring." Anna said. Carl scratched his head.

"Of course that would make sense, but what is he waiting for?" Anna shrugged and sat back down.

"My guess is that it is because he does not know where we are." Anna suggested, peering into the darkness of her vast library. Ena felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She looked up at the window.

"Yes he does." At that moment the window shattered and they all ducked, shielding their heads from flying glass, and rain. The three brides swooped through the jagged opening, laughing hysterically. Abraham shoved Ena to the floor behind him and raised his crossbow, while Anna drew a pistol, but they were quickly knocked from their hands. Carl dived behind his desk, quaking. One bride landed in front of Van Helsing and began to advance on him. Another snarled at the first.

"Leave him for now, just get the girl" She hissed. Abraham stood unmovable, in front of Ena. The third bride dipped and caught Abraham with a blow to his chest sending him flying across the room. He slipped to the ground and lay still. Ena ran forward and crouched in front of Abraham. Before she could wake him, the dark haired bride grasped Ena under the armpits and took flight out the window, into the pouring rains. Laughing, the two others followed. Ena kicked and struggled, but ceased when the bride's talons contracted, piercing her flesh. Ena looked up into the cold flashing eyes of the gruesome bride.

"Don't struggle my dear, we wouldn't want to drop you." Cackling, she released Ena and sent her plummeting to the ground. Ena gave a short shriek, but was soon caught in the talons of another bride. The brides all laughed and the current carrier of Ena propelled her into the air. Ena grunted as another caught her. The torture continued util they sailed around the black towers of castle Dracula. This was the end of their little game for they soared effortlessly over a balcony, and into a room where they dropped Ena. Ena groaned as she hit the smooth marble floor with a sodden slap. They sneered and hissed, then soon took flight to their own lodgings. Ena rolled to her knees and clutched her rib, which had flared in pain during her flight. Ena peered into the black of the room and prayed she was alone. Her prayers went unanswered. A fire suddenly roared to life not a few feet away in a fireplace. Ena gasped and scuttled away. It was then she heard quiet laughter.

"No, no, no, my dear. That fire is meant for you." Ena yelped as an invisible force drove her toward the leaping flames, stopping only a few inches away. Ena looked over her shoulder, looking for the speaker, but saw no one. As she turned back to the flames, she saw Dracula leaning in a bored fashion against the fireplace mantle. She winced.

"I hate it when you do that." She snapped. Dracula chuckled darkly.

"But my dear, it is so much...fun." With that he disappeared, then reappeared directly in front of her. The surprise knocked Ena back onto her elbows, and Dracula laughed. He stroked the wounds on her neck and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, my darling. But this time, there can be no delay." He whispered. Before his fangs could grow, Ena began to speak.

"Why do you want to do this to me?" Dracula cocked his head to one side.

"I thought that the answer to that was obvious. You are my daughter, and you shall last with me, until the time I die." Ena bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

"If you die, I will die." Dracula smiled and nodded.

"It's all part of my plan, my dear. If he kills me, Abraham would be killing you as well. We know he wouldn't ever do that." But now he seemed to be growing impatient. When she opened her mouth to speak again he place two fingers on her lips.

"You can ask me all the questions you want, after your dead." Then his face changed to a hideous monster's and before Ena could scream, he plunged his fangs deep into her neck. Ena clutched his shoulders and found she could not move. Her face twisted in pain, and she gasped for breath. Then all faded into darkness.


	4. Too Much Pain

Ena sat in a bleak silence. Suddenly she jumped up and kicked her chair screaming. Abraham looked dumbfounded at the raging girl; he had known her all his life he could remember, and he could never recall a time she had acted like this. Soon the chair lay in ruins and Ena was breathing hard. With a sweeping furious glance to the three others, she bolted out the door. Abraham was about to rush after her, when to his surprise Anna stepped forward.

"No, Van Helsing. Let me." Abraham paused, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Finally he sighed.

"She will be running up, probably to a tower, that's where she always goes." And with that Anna jogged out of the room, following the pounding footsteps of Ena.

Ena ran like she never knew she could. She didn't know where she was going but she just knew it was up. Images of Dracula danced in front of her eyes. That evil couldn't be her only blood left. She wouldn't let it be, it couldn't be! Stairs fell away as she sprinted up the winding halls. Tears hovered under her eyelids, but she was too angry to cry, to shocked, to hurt to cry. Suddenly she slipped and fell hard on the stony floors. She picked herself up and kept running, ignorant of the pain. She finally burst through a sold, rotting door, nearly shoving it off its hinges. Dust flew as the door swung violently, smacking the wall. The shutters were closed, but the stray rays of light identified boxes, trunks and crates covered in blankets. She saw she was at the top of the Manor, in a tower. Old habits never die. Suddenly her rage was too great for a mortal to hold, and with an outraged bellow, she began to kick anything in sight. Boxes toppled and she was sure she heard glass shatter, but she did not care. When she was done, she paced ceaselessly about the room.

"I'm glad we stored nothing of great value here." Said a soft voice from the doorway. Ena whirled around to see Anna leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want? Leave me alone." Ena snarled, and continued to pace. Anna raised a critical eyebrow.

"So you can move on to another tower once you have destroyed everything here? Unlikely." Ena swiftly stopped pacing and began to advance on Anna.

"You came here just to mock my pain? If you did, get out. Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"NO! You think you are the only one who is suffering? Do you think that we too are not suffering?" Ena seemed to swell with fury.

"You're not the daughter of a monster! You have NO IDEA what its like, to live without knowing who you are, where you came from, who your family where. You have no idea to have your hopes shattered of reuniting with loved ones because they're MONSTERS!" At this moment Anna's eyes turned to slits and when she spoke her voice was low and dangerous.

"You forget, oh queen of suffering, that I have just lost my brother the curse of the werewolf. But you are right, Ena, I don't know how it is to grow up without a past. But I know very well, the feeling of never seeing a loved one again, without the risk of that person killing you. Don't you dare, tell me I have no idea." Ena looked away embarrassed. Anna was right, whether she wanted to accept it or not, they were all suffering. Possibly Anna had suffered more than she had. She knew her brother and loved him so much. She never really knew Dracula as a human, as a father. The tears that had clung so fiercely to her eyelashes, suddenly released themselves, and ran in little rivers down her cheeks. She shuddered and coughed a dry sob, then fell to her knees and could not help the sobs that wracked her body. Shivering and crying she hugged herself, but soon felt another pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Feverishly she clung to Anna, and together they grieved for their lost family.


	5. I Hate You

Ena opened her eyes to a cover of darkness. She pushed herself onto her elbows and shook her head a few times, trying to lift a feeling of...she didn't know what it was. She sat up gingerly as not to disturb her ailing rib, and was surprised to feel no pain at all. She twisted her torso from side to side, knowing that that would definitely cause her pain. Again she felt nothing. She prodded her rib and gasped. _It was entirely healed._ It was only then that she could feel the differences within herself. She could feel the presence of Dracula many floors beneath her. The brides were near-by. One was brushing her hair. She heard a water-pump drip somewhere, and the spiders move across the walls. And her teeth...She moved her fingers along her teeth but felt nothing unusual. But something was amiss. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, the rustle of fabric caused her to look down. Her clothes had been changed. She wore a black tunic breeches and boots, everything was black. Her tunic was cut a little lower in the front, a little more feminine. Her cross that had been around her neck was gone, replaced by a pendent. She unclasped the pendant and studied the crest upon it; Dracula's of course. She felt someone coming toward her door and she quickly clasped the necklace around her neck again. Keys jangled and a lock clicked. The door swung ajar and a bride entered. She was in her human form, and she was very beautiful. She smiled and tossed her red curls off her shoulder. Ena looked warily at the girl, there was something dark and suspicious in that smile. She beckoned with a finger.

"The Master wishes to see you. Come." Ena swallowed nervously and nodded. She crossed the room and walked past the bride, who followed, shutting the door behind her. They were in a brightly-lit corridor; torches lit every few feet. Ena took a deep breath and walked down the corridor. When the corridor came to an end she stopped. Two halls stretched to her left and to her right. An irresistible pull told her to go to the right.

"Follow your senses. You'll know what to do." Purred the bride. Ena refused to move and the bride let out a laugh like a child's.

"Do not try to fool me. I know you can feel it. Now go." Ena ground her jaw and turned right, ignoring the triumphant grin she knew bore into her back. After a few more stairs and corridors, which all had a distant familiarity. Soon she found herself walking into a even more familiar hall. Of course, this was the hall that led to the laboratory. Within minutes, Ena and the bride turned and walked through the vast doorways of the laboratory, and Ena cringed. The sparks no longer showered from the ceiling, and the Dwergi paid her no mind. In the center of the room stood Dracula, his back to them his hands clasped behind his back. When they neared, he turned and smiled.

"Welcome home, my daughter." He strode slowly to her until he was immediately in front of her. Ena cast her eyes down and did not look at him.

"My child, my dear Enadria." He laid his hands on either side of her head, and kissed her brow. Ena's hands clenched and unclenched, taking all her will power not to reach up and strangle him. Not that it would do anything accept anger him, for you can't kill what's already dead. Ena paused in her thoughts. What's already dead...Ena pulled away and put her hand over her heart. Nothing, there was nothing. Ena looked up into the face of Dracula, her father.

"You killed me." Dracula shrugged.

"Only for a moment. But you seem...lively enough." He smiled coldly and tears hovered beneath Ena's eyelids. But she could contain her anger no more. She lunged at Dracula and fiercely beat her fists of his chest. The vampire was shocked for a minute, then frowned and grasped the flailing fists. Ena looked down, her hair hung over her face, and she cried.

"I...don't want...to be...what...you are!" She hissed. Dracula sighed and dropped her wrists and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"But you are. And there is nothing you can do to change that."


	6. Who to Save

Abraham strode fiercely through the armory snatching up anything she thought could be useful to him. Anna lagged slightly behind him.

"I hope you don't mind if I barrow some of these." He snapped and shoved all of his supplies into his pack. Anna crossed her arms and scowled.

"Why are you going? We need to bring the monster to safety, and do you really think Dracula is going to harm her?" She spat. Abraham spun slowly to Anna, but she stood her ground and simply glared.

"So you want me to just leave her there, with him? You're daft." He snatched his hat and began to walk down the hall.

"She is his only child." Abraham stopped and whirled around to face Anna.

"No-she-is-not" He said, pointing a warning finger at her, jabbing the air with each word. Anna ignored him.

"By now he has changed her completely. He won't hurt her; he will just contain her. He will try and make her forget, try to turn her against you, but you know she will never do so. She could even buy us time to get the monster to Rome. Please, Van Helsing, we could save so many." Abraham paused. Then continued to the door.

"There is only one I wish to save now." Anna struggled to keep calm.

"You selfish—" Abraham stopped and turned back to Anna and began to advance toward Anna.

"Selfish? What about when you were willing to risk Carl and I to save your brother? You did not care about anything accept to get him back alive!" He yelled. Anna faltered for a moment.

"He was the last of my family—"

"And she's the last of mine!"

"She is not even real family!"

"She is the only thing I have that even resembles one!" Outraged Abraham pointed in the general direction of the castle.

"She is up there, right now, probably scared and wondering what the hell is going to happen to her. I know she has changed. I felt her heartbeat stop! I felt that monster bite into her flesh, as if he had bitten me instead! But-I-wont-let-her-suffer-there! I'm going to bring her back!" Anna stared and the panting man. After a moment, she sighed and kneaded her forehead with her knuckles. When she looked up at Van Helsing, her tears had begun to flow again.

"You are willing to take responsibility for the slaughter that will occur when those children rise? For a life that has already been taken? She will be alright alone, Abraham." She paused. That was the first time she had called him that. She looked up into his face again.

"Please, for my people, for Carl, for me! For her! She would want you to do this." Abraham was now faltering as Anna had just done. Anna began to walk to him.

"If you go now, you'll be walking into a trap. He knows you'll come after her, and he will wait for you. By the time he realizes you are not, we will be in Rome." Abraham slumped slightly and tugged at his hat.

"Ena, she will feel so betrayed..." Anna shook her head fiercely.

"She knows our plans, or she will figure it out. Can't you tell her that somehow?" Abraham shook his head slowly.

"Every since she...died." Abraham struggled with the word.

"Our connection was broken." Anna rubbed the back of her neck. '_Of course_' she thought, '_The living and the dead can't communicate_.' Anna clasped her hands and pressed her lips to her knuckles. Finally she spoke.

"You know Ena better then anyone, Helsing. What would she do? What would she want you to do?" Abraham looked away defeated.

"She would want me to go to Rome." Anna nodded.

"So that is where we must go."


	7. Who to Blame

Ena stared from her balcony, at the small town of ... trying with every inch of her to connect with Abraham. But her attempts were all failures. She struggled not to give in to frustration. But she knew something must have happened when she was changed. The night was cool, but clear. A slight wind blew but was just strong enough to lift a few hairs and scatter fallen leaves. Suddenly Dracula was next to her, stepping out from the shadows. These appearances had long worn off their shock on Ena, and she hardly flinched as he appeared next to her.

"A beautiful night, is it not?" He asked her. Ena ignored him. Ever since their talk in the laboratory, Ena had not said a word to him. He sighed and when he spoke again anger had begun to creep into his voice.

"I know you hate me my dear. But I am not so sure it is me you should hate. It is funny, you have been here for three days and your little friends have not come to try to rescue you." Ena turned to him coolly.

"They have not come because they would be walking into their deaths. They're not as foolish as you think they are." Despite her words, Ena's heart was sinking with each passing day. Abraham would have come for her the night of her capture if he could have, but who had stopped him? Dracula smiled coyly, seeing through her words and into her thoughts.

"You do not believe this. You face gives away too much. It is clear you are losing hope. But after all, we know Gabriel is not responding to your calls." Ena remained quiet.

"Oh yes, I know now of your little connection between you and him. You can feel each other sense each other. But if this is true, why has he ignored you?" Ena scowled at him, and stared once again in the direction of the manor.

"You can stop looking so damn pleased with yourself. Our connection was broken when you changed me, the moment I died. And do not play your mind tricks on me, Dracula. They will not work." Dracula gave a gentle shrug, but was still smiling, for it had broadened at the news of their broken connection.

"You know, it would not surprise me if Anna had somehow convinced Gabriel to flee...But no, no...He wouldn't forget her, over you, could he?" Ena's fingers gripped the stone railing.

"Never." She snarled. Again here words were uncertain and her mind began to stir. What if Anna had convinced Abraham to flee from this place? If they ran, where could they go? No wait. Ena surpassed a grin of triumph. They were on their way to Rome! With the monster! Ena almost laughed. It was perfect. Dracula expecting them to storm the castle, while each minute he waited they were closer and closer to Rome.

"Leave me." she hissed and disappeared into her room. Dracula was about to excuse himself, when a screech sounded from the brides, returning home from their hunting. They landed on the balcony rail and changed back into their normal seductive human forms. The copper haired one, Allera, was livid.

"Master, they're gone! We searched the manor for them but they have left! Where could they have gone?" Dracula, once smiling, now turned to Ena his face contorting with fury. He advanced on Ena and she ran for the door. When she opened it, there he was on the other side. He grasped her upper arms and shook her.

"Where are they? Where have they gone?" Ena pushed herself away.

"How should I know? I have been locked here for the last three days!" Dracula slapped her.

"What were you discussing the night we took you, in the study?!" Ena crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Carl was searching for why you called Abraham and I the names you did. It was then he found the book that recorded our pasts, who we were. It was then, not an hour passed before you took me, that I learned I was your daughter. There was no discussion of what to do with the monster." Dracula slapped her again.

"You lie." He hissed. Ena kept her head down then slowly looked him in the eye, forbidding herself to touch her smarting cheek. She thought that the dead could feel nothing but pain in their minds. She looked into Dracula's eyes, which were smoldering with fury. He raised his hand to slap her again, but then stopped. He glowered and then turned and stalked across the room ready to leave. He halted at the door, the treacherous smile returning to his lips.

"Find them. Take the Boyer and find them and bring back the monster and...Anna, bring Anna." Though slightly confused, the brides took wing and were soon lost in the night. Satisfied, Dracula turned to leave.

"What do you want with Anna?" Ena blurted before she could stop herself. Dracula turned slowly and smiled.

"That is for me to know, my dear. You will know soon enough."

The next night, a screech sounded from the air and Allera came soaring into the laboratory, holding a struggling Anna. Allera came alone. She dropped Anna roughly a few feet from the floor. Dracula looked to the window where Allera had just flown in.

"Where is...? Allera wailed again.

"He killed her master, and the werewolf too." At that moment, Ena came skidding into the Laboratory. Dracula was busy trying to console his only surviving bride. Ena slipped quietly to Anna. Anna was keeling and her hair hung in her face, her shoulders shook. Ena dropped quietly in front of Anna, and lightly placed a hand on hers. Anna looked up sharply, then softened when she saw that it was only Ena. Anna's eyes were brimming with tears and Ena hugged her. They embraced for not a moment, when fingers dug into Ena's neck pulling her backward. Ena hissed and worked to pry them off.


End file.
